


“Forgiveness can happen only so many times”

by Overgirl69



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan needs no man, Bella drinks human blood FIGHT ME!!, Bella has a different power, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Isabella Swan NOT Bella, Jane isn’t as bad as you think, This came out far longer then I expected, past Bella Swan/Edward Cullen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: All she could feel was pain whenever she moved, this was like was Edward left Bella in the forest but this was much MUCH worse.
Relationships: Jane/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	“Forgiveness can happen only so many times”

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello everyone and welcome to my first twilight fanfiction!!! I’ve been having something on my mind for a few days after re reading twilight and couldn’t understand how Bella could be with Edward after he tried to abort HER child.
> 
> So I decided to write this it’s basically what I think would have happened if he did abort Bella’s child Renesmee with a slight twist.
> 
> As cute as she looked in twilight I am not a huge fan of her but that’s just me. So review try not to be rude negative comments will be deleted this is for entertainment only.
> 
> (Also there will be a few changes Bella is not a shield in this but Aro was still interested in Bella) (second Jacob never broke from Sams control as Alpha)
> 
> Also I don’t own any of these characters or story if I did twilight wouldn’t be so terrible

Bella Swan took a deep shuddering breath as she felt her baby kick against her stomach.

Her baby was coming closer each coming day. She had to deal with Edward worrying about her and wanting to abort the child. 

It upset her so much that she had to seek comfort in Rosalie for once. She was scared she was only 18 and now she was going to give birth to a child that she didn’t know she was ready for yet.

She didn’t want to have a child this early later maybe but she just got married and now she is going to have a child, a child that Edward wants to abort right away!!

He’s been alive for what a hundred years? And he still doesn’t know to use a condom before sex?! Unbelievable Bella sighed out loud making Edward look at her with a weird face. She responded with a kind smile making Edward give her crooked smile.

Bella shook her head sometimes wondering why she did marry him. She was to spend eternity with him and him with her so they would have to learn to adapt with each other and him to learn not to be so controlling.

Bella stood up slowly Rosalie holding her steady incase she falls. Bella looked at Edward I’m going to go take a nap I’ll be up in a few hours.

Edward looked at her worried do you want to take my bed love? No I’m alright Rosalie offered me her and Emmets bed please don’t bother until I’m up I need my beauty sleep Bella said smiling tightly.

Alright love just be careful Edward sighed as Bella held onto her belly as she walked upstairs to Rosalies room. 

Hearing the door shut Edward closed his eyes (good now I can think in private) Edward thought

Edward wanted what was best for Bella but the baby was hurting her immensely. (I could kill the baby with Carlisle’s help) Edward hummed then cursed himself (No Bella would hate me!!!, But then again she is too young to carry a child and shouldn’t be having children at this age) (she’ll thank me later for this the baby is harming her body and the woman still wants to have it!!!) (if I wasn’t sure I’d have thought her blonde like Rosalie) Edward snorted at the thought it was time for him to talk to Carlisle about this it needed to be done for the good of this mate.

Walking up the stairs to Carlisles study at human speed to be sure not to wake up Bella Edward knocked softly and heard Carlise in his head to tell him to come in.

Opening the door Edward found his father like figure the man who turned him to keep him from dying leaning back in his chair.

Edward son what can I do for you? Edward took a deep breath I need your help he said seeing his father straighten in his chair he continued It’s Bella I think the baby is hurting her.

How so? Carlisle asked tapping his fingers on the desk is it possible when I impregnated Bella that with my vampire DNA and her human DNA he said hesitating a bit before continuing is it possible I created a hybrid baby?

Carlisle froze for a minute before looking at his son it’s very possible I’ve heard of it happen before in vampire legends he said but I never thought they were real he said but then again we are vampires.

Carlisle stood up to hand him the book to Edward in vampire legends reading at vampire speed Edward found the chapter on vampire Hybrids “vampire hybrids are what is known as part human and part vampire. They are able to eat food as well as drink blood the blood they drink though doesn’t mess with there eye color it would remain the color a human would have. 

A vampire hybrid can be extremely dangerous when a human gives birth to one the hybrid will most likely rip out of its mothers stomach fatally killing the mother. And depending on the father will have a gift. 

Edward looked at Carlisle we need to kill the child NOW!! he hissed at his father Carlisle looked at him are you sure? If you do this there will be no going back.

Edward modded I’m positive I’m saving her life she’ll thank me later she’s still asleep so I’d rather kill the child while she is asleep. 

Carlisle nodded luckily the hybrids vampire instincts don’t awaken until they’re born so we can kill it the way we kill any unborn child he said giving his son the needle do it quickly. 

Edward nodded and rushed upstairs to Rosalies room silently opening the door where his Isabella slept. Running his hand through her hair Edward sighed kissing her on top of the head forgive me love he whispered before taking the cap off the needle. (No going back now) Edward thought before injecting her with the needle from the side of the stomach.

Edward put his hand on Isabellas stomach and listened to the second heart beat beating at a normal pace then twice as fast until it just stopped Edward smiled the a baby was gone dead yes but his Bella was safe.

Hearing another set of footsteps Edward turned seeing Alice and Rosalie Alice with venom tears that would never fall Rosalie with her fists clenched.

“What did you do Edward”

Edward looked at them eyebrows narrowed fists clenched like Rosalie and teeth bared what I had to!!! He hissed Alice shook her head sadly you have no idea what you have done had you? 

Edward looked at her studying her you had a vision? Alice nodded yes and I know how to block you from seeing them now. 

Edward ran forward but was grabbed by Jasper he didn’t see behind him putting him into an arm lock.

I wouldn’t do that if I were you Jasper whispered to Edward. Edward glared at all of them before running out of the house.

(She’ll forgive me she has to after all I am her mate)

————————————————

The first thing Bella woke up to was three vampires surrounding her. Slowly Bella got up surprised that she felt no pain when moving.

Hey guys Bella greeted is everything okay? All she got was a forced smiled from each and everyone of them. Alright is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?

Surprisingly it was Rosalie who stepped forward holding her hand Bella you’re going to need to sit for this. 

Slowly Bella sat down Rosalie still holding her hand gently Bella Rosalie started something.... happened when you were asleep she said struggling to find a way to tell her without hurting her too much.

What do you mean something happened when I was asleep Bella said immediately alert is Edward alright is he hurt?! 

Rosalie took a calming breath Edward is fine she said through gritted teeth. Bella did you feel any pain anywhere in your body when you were sleeping? Rosalie asked gently Bella was about to say no but stopped she did feel a pain in her stomach making her heart stop for a second where her baby was.

Y-yeah Bella hiccuped I felt a deep pain in my stomach W-why? She asked Bella Rosalie said me and Alice were out hunting when Alice has a vision of Edward-

Rosalie hesitated Rose? Bella encouraged you can tell me!! Rosalie sighed she had a vision of Edward injecting something in your stomach she said softly then spoke at vampire speed wetriedtogethereasfastaswecould!! 

But Bella couldn’t hear her anymore Edward her mate her soulmate her husband killed her child she knew what it was because her mother did the same thing, When she was pregnant with one of her many boyfriends.

Finally Bella broke down sobbing her baby her child was dead, gone, because of Edward!! 

W-How could he!! She sobbed all the while Alice was rubbing her shoulders and Bella laying in Rosalies lap.

Rosalie sighed I don’t know Bella I think it was his sick and twisted way of worrying for you. I think he thought you were going to die.

Bella was shaking with rage all the while tears were running down her face. suddenly Alice froze eyes glazed over.

He’s back Alice said what do you want to do? Taking a deep shuddering breath Bella glared at them I want to talk to MY husband.

Both girls nodded we’ll be close if you need us. Hearing the knock on the door Bella responded “Come in” with Edward as beautiful as ever walked in smiling crookedly hello love he said still smiling how was your nap?

(Wait is he trying to dazzle me?!!)   
Don’t hello love me!! Bella said gritting her teeth both hands clenched into fists. You walk in here like you never did anything when you killed MY CHILD!!! she screamed 

Now love Edward said I think your being a little harsh it was a choice me and Carlisle made he said it was for the best something that you need to take to heart! 

(How can he be so daft?! Why did I marry this man!!!)

A LITTLE HARSH?! YOU KILLED MY CHILD EDWARD!!! THE CHILD WE MADE!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU!!!

BECAUSE YOU!!! ARE A CHILD!! YOU TOOK MY HAPPINESS EDWARD SO I’M TAKING YOURS!! 

taking off the ring Edward bought her off her finger Bella threw the ring to the ground.

My bags are already packed by Alice I never want to see you again Edward Cullen because you are a pathetic piece of shit who only cares for himself!!

Love Edward tried NO!! Bella said you killed our child ruined my happiness and you don’t even care I will never forgive you Edward if you even try to find me I will kill you!!! And trust me when I say it will be very painful!!

Walking from the house into a brand new car that was purchased for her months ago Bella drove off to LA push the last place before she left completely. 

On her phone she had one text from Rosalie: be careful Bella I hope we’ll meet again someday what Edward did will never be forgiven unfortunately he can’t be kicked out as Carlisle is the coven leader so me, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper are leaving. I hope to see you again someday sincerely Rosalie your best friend/sister

————————————————  
Bella sighed as she crossed the border driving onto the Rez to the black house. 

Getting out of the car Bella knocked on the front door once before being swung open meeting the tall broad shoulders of Jacob Black.

Bella? Jacob said surprised to see her here. What are you doing here I thought you’d be with the leech he sneered.

Trust me Bella sighed son did I making Jacob frown stepping aside Jacob let her inside what happened Bells?

Bella sighed you know how I was pregnant right? Jacob nodded Bella sighed Edward thought the baby was killing me so he aborted the baby.

It was silent for a minute until Jacob finally spoke “good riddance”

Bella looked at him shocked and angry I just lost my child and all you can say is good riddance?!!

Jacob shrugged should’ve been my child that you were pregnant with not the leeches.

Bella angrily stood up NEWS FLASH ASSHOLE I DON’T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU JACOB!! I NEVER DID!!

Jacob stood up oh and what about that kiss we shared? JACOB YOU FORCED THAT KISS ON ME!!! THAT WAS PRACTICALLY SEXUAL ASSAULT!!!

Bella looked Jacob I was looking for a friend I guess you never were my friend you were just looking to get in my pants Bella said turning to walk away but was grabbed by the forearm by Jacob.

Jacob what let go Bella said slightly frightened. Or what?!! Jacob growled you going to have the bloodsuckers come save you?! They aren’t here anymore!!

Taking a deep breath Bella kicked Jacob in the crotch making Jacob fall over in pain giving her plenty of time to run. 

Only for Jacob to run after her this time grabbing her throat YOU SLY BITCH!! Jacob growled I guess I’ll just have to JACOB!!! Sam growled ENOUGH!!! Jacob struggled with the alpha order NO!! he roared she’s mine!! Saw took a deep calming breath then walked away into the forest.

Jacob smirked satisfied he was gone not noticing Sam shifted towards him. NOW WHERE WERE WE- AGHHH!!! Jacob howled clutching his face that had a large scar reaching from his left eyebrow down the right side of his face.

IT’S ON NOW!! he roared shifting running towards Sam making the other shifters come out and shift fighting Jacob.

Leah ran towards Bella grabbing her and shoving her into the car GET OUT OF HERE!! Leah yelled Bella looked at her with a sad smile on her face and drove!out of LA push. The last she hear was a loud cry from Jacobs wolf.

————————————————  
Last call for flight 828 flying to Volterra Italy 

Bella laid back on the plane she was on this was it she had now where else to go so now she was going to Volterra Italy to see the Volturi. 

She still had to be turned and didn’t want the other Cullens to be killed for her mistake. She had already faked her death and put the blame on Edward. 

Only a select few knew the truth of what actually happened but from what she heard Edward was going prison but was paid post bail for a quarter of a billion dollars.

Bella smiled slightly because now Carlisle had been fired from forks hospital and had to move with Esme and Edward as the others split Jasper and Alice moved with the Whitlock drinking human blood again.

Rosalie and Emmett moved in with the Denali’s and along with the the entire coven cut off all contact with the Cullens going back to their original name.

Esme herself broke after hearing what Carlisle did divorcing him and leaving to join one of the other covens finally finding comfort with the coven in Ireland.

Bella smiled before falling asleep things were starting to turn in the right direction.

————————————————  
(Volterra, Italy)

Bella smiled as she wandered around in Italy it really was beautiful the city, the buildings, she loved it all especially the culture they had here it was strange she thought she’d miss Charlie and Renee but she doesn’t from what she knows Renee is happy with Phil while Charlie is getting married to Sue Clearwater.

Finally Bella reached the Volturi castle this was it. This was what she had come here for. Just then a vampire Felix Volturi came from the shadows.

Well, well well look what we have here a human Isabella Swan. Aro won’t be very pleased at all. Bella smiled no he won’t be pleased which is why I’d like to see him then you can decide my fate.

Felix smiled very well come along Felix led her along until she was at the big doors. 

Come on in Felix smiled pushing it open her entering first then Felix. Entering the room she noticed a few things first was Jane Volturi was in the throne room among the other rest of the guard. 

Isabella Aro said smiling tightly I’m surprised to see you here and NOT as a vampire he said not sounding happy at all.

Bella smiled weakly I know you have every reason to kill me right now I known about the vampire world, I’ve interacted with them, hell I’ve been bitten by one!!! Bella said

But give me a chance to show you why I’ve not been turned right away then you can do whatever you want to me. 

Aro smiled opening his hand beckoning her to put her hand in his walking forward slowly Bella stretched her hand forward until her own hand met Aros.

Instantly Aros given a series of images Bella and Edward intimate, Bella pregnant, Bella taking a nap, Bella waking up finding out Edward aborted her child. 

Aro let go of Bella’s hand oh my child he murmured my condolences on the child he murmured Bella tried to smile but failed miserably.

Thank you she whispered Aro smiled at her caressing her face with his cold hand. My dear no one should have to go through something like that. 

Now my dear what is your plan now that you are no longer with Edward? Aro asked curious. 

Bella took a deep breath is there a way to break bonds? Aro nodded yes there is just a second CHELSEA!! Aro called 

Instantly Chelsea came was in the kings throne room. Yes masters? She asked curious why she was summoned.

Chelsea we have a human here who is soon to be turned would like to have her bond with her mate Edward Cullen broken.

Chelsea nodded put your hands in mine she instructed Bella did as was told as Chelsea concentrated for a minute or two looking for the soul bond but could find none.

That’s strange she murmured I can’t find a soul bond between the two.

Aro furrowed his eyebrows looking at Marcus the third king do you have any idea why Chelsea here can’t find dear Bella’s soul bond?

Marcus stroked his chin eyes closed for a few minutes until he opened his eyes looking at Isabella. I’m afraid my dear that I don’t see a soul bond between you two somehow when Edward was here he was able to manipulate sub thinking you were his soulmate.

Isabella looked at him shocked, upset, and angry. Are you saying the man I have been with for the past what three years? Had by lying to me, using me, and manipulating me?!

Aro looked at her sadly I am sorry to say dear has he ever tried to dazzle you? Bella looked at him strange dazzle? 

Aro shook his head sadly Dazzling is like mind manipulation you can make a human forget what you were going to say to them or make them see what you want them to.

Bella sighed of course how could I be so stupid she said out loud. Aro looked at her it’s alright I’ve seen it happen before and unless you are hunting humans it’s pretty much illegal in the vampire world.

Now what are you planning to do next Isabella? Aro asked, you can’t continue to be human and for that I am sorry. 

Bella smiled it’s quite alright this will be my second chance and for that I’m ready for.

Aro smiled you will be given a very special way of turning then he said as he, Caius, and Marcus surrounded her.

Close your eyes Isabella it will all be over soon Marcus whispered. All Isabella could feel was the fangs that broke through her skin and the venom and burned throughout her entire body.

“All hail the Volturi queen”

The king’s and the royal guard whispered as Isabella screamed in pain throughout the change.

————————————————  
Pain that was Isabella’s first thought as she entered the change it felt as if you were dipping your entire body in molten lava ..... but so much worse.

The pain lasted for three whole days but it felt like it was for an eternity.

“Like a Phoenix you will rise from the ashes”

Isabella? A voice called can you hear me? Eyes fluttered open her body rose like a flower. 

Yes she spoke I can hear you loud and clear. Aro beamed with happiness and joy and ran his eyes up and down her body curious to see what changed when she turned.

Her hair turned from the normal auburn brown to streaks of dark red and jet black hair. Her eyes were a bright crimson just like the other vampires.

Come along Bella I want you to see-

Isabella she interrupted Aro making him raise an eyebrow surprised are you sure darling you don’t want to continue using the name Bella?

NO!! She hissed angrily fangs showing slightly that name is hideous!!

Very well Aro smiled Isabella Volturi how does that sound? Isabella smiled it sounds wonderful thank you.

Aro nodded smiling I want you to go out hunting soon he paused would you prefer human or animal his said slightly bitter.

Human please she said we are vampires not human we should be acting what we are my human past is behind me.

Very well Aro smiled I will have Jane take you hunting she is about your age.

Thank you Aro she smiled sounding grateful and excited before exiting the room to find Jane.

Aro smiled happily as he felt Marcus standing beside him. You feel it too don’t you? He asked Marcus nodded she has found her mate I hope they both find happiness in each other Jane has been alone for a long time.

Aro nodded I’m confident they both will he smiled. Marcus arched an eyebrow how so? Aro chuckled slightly you’ll just have to wait and see like the rest of us.

Isabella walked down the halls until she was in the torture room where screams could be heard. Walking down a few cells she saw Jane who was making the vampire feel pain screaming until a rip was heard and the screaming stopped.

Jane Volturi turned around to see Isabella watching curiously I was ... Jane pauses unsure how to explain herself torturing the vampire for information on who was creating the newborns in the north.

Isabella nodded in understanding Aro said you were to take me hunting? 

Jane looked at her annoyed I am not hunting animals with you ask someone else. 

I wasn’t going to hunt animals Isabella responded surprising Jane I was going to ask you to show me to hunt humans. we should all be hunting humans and not be hunting animals like deer they weaken us and we are not human we are vampires.

Jane smiled exactly she said staring into Isabellas eyes for a moment too long reluctantly forcing herself to look elsewhere come we’ll find fresh blood in Volterra.

Coming across a couple in an alley having sex Jane found this a perfect opportunity. See those two in the alley behind the dumpster? Jane whispered in Isabellas ear making her shiver.

Yes Isabella nodded swallowing a thick amount of venom swirling in her mouth. Take a deep breath to scan your surroundings she whispered. 

Isabella nodded slightly distracted by Janes hot breath by her ear. Taking a deep breath Isabella smelled so many things.

Birds, nectar from a flower,and something sweet but slightly bitter to balance the taste. Opening her eyes Isabella jumped forward fangs out to the woman who was moaning louder as the man thrust into her again not aware of the two vampires shadowing over them.

Clasping onto her neck with her fangs Isabella moaned at the taste of the woman’s blood it was like nothing she’s had before. Jane has already dranken from the man who was dead on the dirty alley floor and was clasping onto the other side of the woman’s neck.

They both drank from her until every last drop of blood was gone then burning the body. Jane looked away from the fire towards Isabella so how was your first hu-

However her words were cut off as Isabella grabbed her by the neck fusing there lips together into a hot seductive kiss both moaning at the left over blood on their lips.

When they broke apart they stared at each other’s eyes Janes a crimson red Isabellas eyes turning a crimson red into a crimson orange.

“Mate”

They both spoke at the same time then smiling like love birds holding hands all the way back I’m never letting you go Jane growled EVER!!

Isabella merely smiled I’m not going anywhere where you go I go.

————————————————  
(Volterra, Italy 150 years later)

Aro smiled at his guests Carlisle, Edward its good to see you again it’s been too long!! How’s your coven doing he said snickering internally.

Carlisle nodded it hasn’t been going too well. Our coven has been broken up for a long time and Esme divorced me years ago finding a new mate from what I heard he sighed. Jasper and Alice rejoined the Whitlock coven adapting back to hunting humans he sighed and Rosalie and Emmet joined the Denali coven. 

Aro nodded well I’m sorry for the trouble he said I do have a friend here who has been waiting to meet you for a long time however he nodded smiling internally.

May I inquire who that may be? Carlisle asked curious as to who it may be? 

What don’t want to wait Carlisle? A familiar voice echoed. Carlisle looked up in shock the woman’s life he ruined over a hundred and fifty years ago was here and alive!! He thought she died!!! 

Isabella smiled Carlisle, Edward how unpleasant to see you again she sneered Jane Volturi coming by her side. 

Edward looked shocked Bella? He whispered in shocked to see her your alive?!

Yes I am alive I’m much harder to kill as it turns out. She sneered. Aro cleated his throat Isabella has had a grudge over you killing her child for a long time and for her I will allow to kill you he said, it’s the least you deserve after all I’d say farewell but I won’t miss you one bit you have given vampires a bad name!! Aro hissed

Edward tried to step forwards to Isabella but was quickly surrounded by fire as was Carlisle. 

It turns out when I turned I was given a gift as you call it Isabella said casually so I’m going to make this very quick and VERY painful for you.

Almost immediately the fire stuck to Edward and Carlisles skin like ice moving so slowly but spreading like a wildfire both Edward and Carlisle could only scream in fear as the fire consumed them and Isabellas eyes turned from the bright orange to a crimson orange.

Isabella found out early on Crimson red meant Isabella needed to feed crimson orange meant she had fed. And bright orange was when she used her power over fire.

Aro smiled at Isabella we are the Volturi no one is above the law nor are they below it. 

You and Jane are the first two Volturi queen’s and leaders of the Volturi guard. You may have the rest of today off farewell for now Isabella Aro smiled.

Isabella smiled right back farewell and thank you. Walking out with her hand in Janes she couldn’t help but smile again gaining Janes attention what? 

Oh nothing Isabella hummed in I’m just happy I am in one of the highest positions in the Volturi am well known and feared in the Volturi and of course who could forget Isabella said kissing Jane on the lips before kissing down her throat I have the most beautiful wife I could dream of she whispered.

Jane gasped oh!! Let’s go take this to the bedroom and not in the hall like last time!! Isabella smirked I don’t remember hearing you complain. Jane huffed I swear it’s like you’re a sucumbuss most days.

Isabella smirked before likes from her throat to her chin leaving a trail of venom along the way and Jane gasping grabbing Isabellas cloak harshly glaring at her BEDROOM NOW!!!!

Isabella smirked I never thought you’d ask!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (So this was my first twilight fanfiction oneshot I may or may not have more in the future I’m pretty happy with this and how it went to be honest I never liked Edward I felt like Edward and Bella’s relationship was bordering on abusive emotionally speaking that and he was too controlling and basically the golden child.
> 
> I will be writing agents of shield,OUAT and supergirl fanfiction in the future. I have a special crossover I’m writing right now and then I’ll be focusing on the 100 story I wrote and the crossover story I don’t know how long they’ll be yet so try to be patient thank you for reading.


End file.
